Forever the Name on My Lips
by nine-taileddemonfox1597
Summary: Kairi broke up with her boyfriend, Sora, three months ago. She decides to let her emotions out at open mike night at the local cafe. Will this one little performance change her life for the better. Songfic one-shot!


**Um, hi again! I know that those of you out there probably haven't read my other story but this is another one that's been sitting in my head gathering cobwebs, so I started writing it up yesterday and then typed it today. I think it's one of my best (on this account and my other one) and I want you guys to tell me what you think about it. **

**But Roxas couldn't come in today so I brought in another vict- er, guest to provide commentary!**

**Sora: -Waves cheerfully- Hey!**

**Me: Sora, you liked it didn't you?**

**Sora: Well, duh! I mean, it does have me in it! And Kairi! –Face takes on dreamy quality-**

**Me: -Snaps fingers in front of his face- Yo, dude, you're zoning again.**

**Sora: -Blushes- Sorry!**

**Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and the characters do not belong to me! (Still, would be pretty sweet….) Only this plot does. And Last Kiss belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**P.S. You may want to listen to the song as you read. It helps. But if you don't like country, I understand. Oh and the reason as to why they broke up will not be told, because, honestly, I don't really know what it should be!**

_KINGDOM HEARTS_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kairi took a deep breath and looked around the small coffee shop, Castle Café, where small groups of people sat on the comfortable lounge chairs, chatting ideally. They had no idea that this young women was about to confess to them after sitting in her home for the past three months in near depression.

Kairi let the curtain fall back into place in front of her face and checked her guitar to make sure it was in tune. With everything in order, she took another deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

The room went quiet as she sat herself on the stool in front of the mike in the middle of the stage. Kairi blushed as she felt so many expectant gazes on her. This café happened to be famous for having people come in and perform when they felt the need to. They always had an open mike.

Well, now or never. "He-Hello," she stuttered nervously into the microphone. "My name is Kairi Lockhart, and I'll be singing a song for you all tonight. It's actually about my ex-boyfriend." Some people rolled their eyes and went back to chatting probably thinking that she was about to sing a mean-spirited song about this so-called "boyfriend". Kairi frowned, because, they wer already judging her, not even giving her a chance.

"This song is basically saying how I'm still in love with him," she stated boldly.

The shop was so quiet that the only sound heard were the machines whirring away in the back. Kairi blushed hard again and wished that she hadn't let her temper get away from her. She lowered her eyes. "Um, anyways, I was listening to this song and it just spoke to me, so I decided, well maybe I should let it out. The name of this song is "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift," she said, relieved to at last be done talking.

Talking her final deep breath of the night, Kairi raised her eyes and looked at the crowd, then let her fingers strum the notes, and finally let the music flow.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

Kairi remembered the first time that _he'd_ told her the he loved her. The happily blissful feeling and sense of rightness that had spread through as she had said that she loved him too.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms  
_

Her voice shook slightly remembering the day that she had come from home from her one year abroad. She had been studding in Greece and had been missing everyone at home terribly, mostly her other half though. She let a small smile rest upon her lips as she thought of all of the cute texts he had sent her every morning and every hour on the hour. They had never once annoyed her, because she knew that he was still waiting for her.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

She had never particularly liked to party or dance, but somehow he always managed to make her. She would do anything for him, but he never made her do anything over the top. He treated her like she was a princess.__

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

She laughed as she remembered the day that he had met her father. He had been quaking in fear, sweating through two, almost three, shirts. But her father had liked him none the less, because he had been completely honest with him. She heard a jingle and looked to the front door of the shop. A stranger wearing a black fedora had walked in, the hat casting his face in shadows. But she could tell it was a young man.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

It was true. She called Roxas and Riku, just to ask them if they had heard anything from Sora lately. They'd always tell her yes and that he was happy where he was now. She felt a pool of sorrow begin to build in the pit of her stomach. It would sit there until Kairi got home and cried the pain away.__

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

The song drew close to the end, and Kairi felt the tears build up in her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked them away. Drawing a ragged breath (quietly at that), she continued on.__

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

The stranger finally pulled his hat off, and Kairi gasped. The tears came back full force and tumbled down her cheeks. One word, and one word only escaped her lips.

"_Sora."_

And there he was standing there in all of his spiky haired glory, his cobalt eyes swimming with emotion. He smiled slightly. "Hey Kai," he said sadly, his deep voice music to her ears. By now everyone in Castle Café had realized that something big was going on. Their eyes flickered back and forth between the two young adults.

Sora took a step forward and Kairi's knees shook. He took several more covering half of the distance, and as he neared the stage, Kairi's legs buckled. Sora rushed towards her and caught her in his wiry arms and held her close. She sobbed and he picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door, to his car.

He buckled her in and drove her to her home. He picked her up once they had reached the apartment and carried her up three flights. He put her feet down gently on the ground and waited as she unlocked the door.

The tears were almost completely gone and by now she was hiccupping, finding trouble in slipping the key into the lock. Sora took her hand and guided it in, then opened the door and pulled her towards the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now," he said quietly, whispering in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and her body pressed completely against his. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, and she felt him shaking underneath her. She drew away and looked at him through blurry eyes. Tears were streaming down his face now. "Kairi, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried frantically, pressing his face against her neck.

"I don't even REMEMBER why we fought in the first place. I can't take this anymore. I hurt so much without you!" He let out a choked sob and held onto her for dear life. "It-it hurts soo much! I don't want to hurt anymore!" his voice was raw and she cried once more. "Sora, I don't like this anymore than you do! Why did we do this to ourselves? What tore us apart in the first place?" she said brokenly.

His fist slammed down on the coffee table beside the couch with a _bang_! She jumped a little. "I don't know! I just don't know," he said calming a little. He wiped his tears away and said jokingly, "Man, I feel like such a wuss!" He laughed sadly. "I thought I was supposed to be a man. I can't be breaking down like that!"

She rubbed her tears away as well, snuggled against him, still sniffling, running her fingers through his soft hair. It still amazed her that he didn't even put any gel in!

"Sora?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" "Why are you here?" she said looking up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled sheepishly. "I came down to visit Riku and Roxas. But I wanted some hot chocolate so I stopped in the café, and that's where I saw you and everything just….fell apart," he said truthfully. His eyes lock onto her neck. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him more.

After a couple of moments she felt something warm and light on her neck. She blinked and saw Sora's spikes directly in front of her face. She sighed in contentment as he planted another one on her shoulder, where the sleeve had slipped down a bit. "Kairi," Sora said hesitantly. "Yes?" "Do you really still love me?" he asked quietly. "Of course," she said peering into his eyes as he lifted his head.

"I still love you too Kai. So much," he said. She nodded and smiled at him softly. He smiled back, his signature grin back onto his face. In just fifteen minutes they had made up and were together again.

All because she decided to sing that little song in the coffee shop.

**All done! How'd ya like it? Please take the time to tell me! And I'm sorry I didn't really explain why they broke up. That's another story for another time!**

**Please click on the little string of words right there and leave your input. It would make my day!**

**Anything you want to say to the audience Sora?**

**Sora: -Licks ice cream cone- This ice cream is good!**

**Me: Whatever. Bye!**


End file.
